


Desert Dusk

by regie027



Series: Choices [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/F, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Some Humor, Travel, kuvirasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regie027/pseuds/regie027
Summary: Kuvira Week 2019 Day Three: Travel / WorkA dispute on a small desert town brings Asami and Kuvira together on a trip as Asami recalls the recent events that brought them closer.
Relationships: Kuvira/Asami Sato
Series: Choices [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542517
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kuvira Week 2019





	Desert Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> This stand-alone story is set on the AU universe of my multi-chapter story Choices but I don't think it is necessary to have read it to understand or enjoy this one. 
> 
> Set within the three year period before Book 4. Asami has struck a business alliance with Kuvira and the Earth Kingdom to collaborate closely in the stabilization campaign. They are also pursuing a personal relationship that began with a chance encounter in Republic City following Kuvira’s successful Ba Sing Se campaign.

Kuvira adjusted her googles again as she dared peer down and saw how small the shadow of the silhouette of the biplane seemed as it glided over the endless dunes of the Si Wong desert. The former captain inadvertently gulped imagining what would be their fate if their small and fragile looking aircraft were to crash over the arid sandy ground or against the sharp peaks further away. All the possible scenarios she conjured inside her head looked positively dreadful.

“How are we doing back there commander?” Asami’s bright voice came crackling from her radio headset breaking the steady monotone roar of the engine.

“Tell me you’ve done this before” replied the metalbender unable to mask her nervousness. One thing was to travel on land with feet or wheels connected firmly to the ground. She was also getting used to the air travel by airships that crisscrossed the skies of the Earth Kingdom with more frequency since she took control of the stabilizing mission. She was used to perform acrobatics in mid-air first as part of Su’s dance troupe and later with the Zaofu guard, but a flyover over vast drylands was another thing altogether. Heights didn’t trigger her apprehension but watching the harsh landscape of sandy promontories and scarce vegetation of the desert from her vantage point commanded her respect and uneasiness.

“You mean travel the Si Wong desert? Yes both by air and by land and that with a makeshift sand sail no less!” replied enthusiastically the raven haired inventor. Her mind transported her back to the day when Korra and she were captured by Queen Hou-Ting’s forces. They were to be delivered to Ba Sing Se by an airship with rather shoddy construction courtesy of Future Industries’s rivals at Cabbage Corp. Asami was quite aware of their low quality standard, so she took advantage of that fact and was able to break free. However, in the process the airship broke too in a very literal sense and they were forced to emergency land in the middle of the desert. After attempting and failing to fix the aircraft, Asami’s creativity and initiative saved the day when she built a sand sailer from the remnants of the wreckage that took Korra, the ship’s crew and herself to the Misty Palms Oasis while narrowly avoided being swallowed alive by a huge sand shark.

“And how about by biplane?” Kuvira insisted as she made a mental note to inquire more about that particular adventure. As many of the things that her girlfriend had accomplished in the past, the tale sounded genuinely fascinating but at the moment her curiosity was impaired by cautious apprehension which was rather atypical of her.

“I must confess this would be my first time flying over the desert by plane but it sure beats having to make the trek by land, don’t you think?” Asami was really intrigued by the fact that the seemingly fearless Earth Kingdom commander was intimidated by this.

“How long until we make it to Tian Lan?” she heard Kuvira ask through her headset. Asami determined to enjoy this unusual happenstance. She was quite aware that the metalbender was a very self-reliant, proud and confident woman who despised showing any weakness. With Asami however, she had been progressively opening up, allowing the engineer to see beneath the hard shell like she was doing now.

“We should be spotting it soon. You will make it to the meeting with time to spare.”

“I’m glad of that. It gives me time to make my own observations uninterrupted.”

“Kuvira, I’m really proud of you, you know?”

“Why?”

“Because you could have sent anybody else to deal with the situation but instead you decided to manage it yourself. I don’t think you would have found many willing volunteers for a trip to an inhospitable desert notorious for its roving bands of bandits.”

“Ms. Sato, you are correct as always. But the thing is that water is not just a commodity for the people that live here. Water is life and it’s imperative that I find out if it’s being properly administered. We’re tasked to protect our resources and anything that might challenge that notion becomes an issue of upmost importance to me.”

Asami couldn’t help but smile proudly at the commander’s response. Even with her relative young age and administrative inexperience, it was obvious she cared about her people and wished to do the right thing. That’s what motivated the industrialist to remain at her side. She wanted to help her accomplish the monumental task she had been given because it was a worthy cause. She knew by personal experience how isolating and lonely a position of power could be. The fact that they were also dating was also a quite powerful and enticing incentive that brought to their reunions its own pleasant advantages.

They continued their travel in comfortable silence with Asami taking advantage of the air currents that allowed improved speed and fuel efficiency for her aircraft. She tilted the left wing to the side as she adjusted the biplane’s elevation, striving to keep a cautious distance from the approaching mountains but going low enough to observe the telltale signs of human activity multiplying now in the form of jeeps and old fashioned caravans. They were approaching their intended destination.

“Good news…we’re almost here.”

Kuvira let out a relieved sigh. Her legs felt cramped on the narrow cockpit and she still had chills from the sighting of a sand shark about an hour ago. She felt her usual confidence dissipating at the mere thought of having to face a thing like that face to face and in its home turf.

“I’m glad to hear that and for the record Asami, I’m proud and grateful of you too”

“And why is that?”

“Because you took time away from your projects to travel with me. You didn’t have to this.”

“Of course I had to! I miss you and any chance I can get to spend some time with you even if its work related I can’t let it pass it by. I’ve learned that from someone I know.”

Kuvira chuckled, the meaning of Asami’s words clear as day to her.

“It’s just that this is still so surreal…me and you…”

“It wasn’t hard to say yes after all that’s happened.” Asami’s memory wandered back to the day she received an unexpected visit from the Earth Kingdom’s de facto leader. It had been about three months since the last time they saw each other. They had kept communicating as much as technology and their busy schedules allowed them to and found solace in the fact that the magnate had increased her business interests in the struggling neighboring nation and had planned to see each other soon. That afternoon Asami was at her main workshop overseeing the launch of the assembly line of the latest model of industrial mechas when she was told that the commander of the Earth Kingdom army had just arrived. When Kuvira entered she looked like she hadn’t paused in her long trip from Ba Sing Se to Republic City judging by the state of her uniform, the dark circles under her eyes and the distraught expression on her face. A worry creased on Asami’s forehead and after excusing herself from the assembly floor, she politely led the head of state to her office. Once they were in private, Kuvira simply walked towards Asami in silence and embraced her as tightly as she could. Asami felt wet trails on the metalbender’s cheeks.

“Kuvira, what’s wrong?” Asami inquired worryingly. She didn’t expect to see her for two more weeks and it was rare to witness such an emotional manifestation from the Earth Kingdom commander.

“I’m sorry I’ve dropped by like this but I really needed to see you” Kuvira began explaining with hoarse voice. “A few days ago I was on my way to a council meeting when all of a sudden my convoy was ambushed.”

Asami gasped as she carefully scanned her for any physical evidence of harm.

“Did they hurt you? Did anyone get hurt?”

“We were lucky no one died but people were injured and there was plenty of damaged property. Chalk it to my distrustful nature but something felt off that day and just when I had ordered the convoy to change routes, the assailants appeared but their timing was lost and we were able to repeal them.”

Kuvira stared at the magnate for a moment. The deep concern that she could see in her eyes provided encouragement enough to dare speak aloud what she wanted to say.

“Asami, I really needed to see you. I’m aware that we’d agreed to allow us more time to know each other better but after this, I wanted to come clear about my intentions with you. I don’t think I need more time to know for sure that you’re the only person I want. What I feel is deeper than just admiration and attraction and I needed to tell you this with you right in front of me while I can. I would like for us to be serious because I’ve realized I can’t afford to waste any more opportunities.”

Asami locked eyes with Kuvira still processing what she had just heard. She felt her chest tighten all of a sudden and her pulse accelerate, tears of her own stinging her eyes. All her emotions became suddenly magnified by not only having Kuvira right in front of her after surviving an attack but how that had propelled her to open up about her feelings.

“For how long you’ve been traveling?” Asami ran her fingers down her jawline as if to convince herself she was indeed there.

“After I made sure everything was under control, I made my decision to see you as soon as possible. Once transition to have Baatar in charge was completed, I took the first airship out of Ba Sing Se. It has taken me about three days and I’ve just literally arrived about an hour ago.”

“Spirits, you’re insane! Sometimes I think you forget you are the leader of a nation and still see yourself as an ordinary soldier. Let’s get you a proper change of clothes and something to eat. I’m sure you’ve barely eaten. And I need to contact the Earth Kingdom embassy to let them know you are here.” Asami grabbed Kuvira’s hand but she did not move. The industrialist lifted the hand she had just clasped and brought it to her lips as she faced her intense inquisitive glance. Asami knew she was waiting anxiously for an answer that she finally provided when she brought their lips together on a kiss that was replied very effusively by the metalbender.

“Kuvira” Asami breathed against her face. “I want the same thing as you do. I wish for us to be serious and I don’t need any more evidence of your feelings towards me. I mean, you’ve literally rushed to see me after what’s happened to you! And I’ve been missing you like you can’t even imagine. But if you could see yourself as I do now, you would be panicking too. Please let me take care of you because you look like you could collapse at any moment. And next time, can you please remember that there are such things as radios and telephones?”

Kuvira let out a relieved laughter, her body at last uncoiling from the tension that had taken a hold of her since her departure from Ba Sing Se. Asami’s reassuring response and closeness had provided the balm her heart sought. Peace finally arrived to a mind troubled by insecurity and restlessness.

“This is something I wanted to tell you in person” she muttered with a soft smile as she rested her forehead against hers.

“And I’m forever grateful for that, but really, next time call me when you arrive so I can properly receive you, okay?”

“I’m ready to put myself in your competent hands. But for now just lead me to a chair where I can collapse for a few hours and I should be fine.”

Asami reached for her temple and brushed aside a disheveled lock of dark hair as she offered a warm smile of her own.

“There’s a large sofa on the room adjacent to this office so take all the time you need to rest. I can’t return you to the Earth Kingdom in the same state as you’ve arrived so I’ll have my personal assistant do some clothes shopping for today and for the next time you drop by unexpectedly again.”

“I seriously doubt my people will allow me to repeat a stunt like this” the metalbender replied amused.

Asami opened the door that led to the other room and motioned Kuvira to follow her.

“Here, make yourself comfortable. Once I’m done with my business for today, I’m all yours.” The magnate placed a soft kiss over Kuvira’s lips.

“Is that a promise?” Despite the exhaustion, Kuvira felt energized just by being close to Asami and by the fact they were beginning a new and exciting phase in their relationship.

“It’s a guarantee” the industrialist replied with a grin as she readied to finish her duties for the day. She expected her visitor to keep her awake and busy for the rest of the day and most of the night too.

“Asami, aren’t you flying past Tian Lan just about now?” The low voice of Kuvira brought her back from her introspection.

“Whoa, I’d almost missed it!” Asami quickly corrected course and the biplane was now inclining its nose as she prepared for landing.

“You went silent all of a sudden. Whatever distracted you must have been pretty good” commented the commander intrigued.

Asami chuckled. “Better than good but I will tell you all about it after we land.”

A successful landing was followed by an even more successful meeting between Kuvira, the town’s elders and the captain of nearest army garrison. The officer was quite surprised to see that it was his own commander who made it to this remote location to settle the dispute. The elders were making sure water was shared fairly among all the townspeople despite the aspirations of a local mining entrepreneur who attempted to monopolize the resource for his own profit. Kuvira assured the elders that the miner would be soon receiving the “pleasant” visit of auditors to inspect his property and make sure he was complying with the law.

Kuvira found Asami resting beside the town’s communal well. The downward trajectory of the sun signaled that soon its bright light would be substituted by the silver rays of the moon. Dusk was about to set, the sky tinting in soft orange and red hues blending with the cream colored dunes. Despite its perils, the barren landscape offered its own breathtaking beauty.

“It is beautiful. Despite how dangerous the desert can be and believe me, I know from personal experience, this sight is worth making the trip, don’t you think?” Asami commented when Kuvira sat down beside her.

“It is. I believe I made the right call when I decided to come. It is a small town and yet I have learned so much today. It will be impossible for me to physically reach every corner of my country but I’ll see that we make the effort to reach out in person as much as we can instead of relying in third party testimonies. There’s so much nuance that can be lost, so much humanity.”

“If you keep thinking that way, I think you’ll end up being a good steward of your country.”

Kuvira leaned against Asami, allowing her head to rest over her shoulder. “I credit this to the positive influence of a certain someone who hasn’t let success and power warp who she is and what she does.”

“I enjoy being a good influence. I get to live moments like this even if it means crossing a desert in a small airplane.”

The metalbender rolled her eyes and offered Asami a dismayed expression that made her laugh in reply.

“You had to remind me of that. You assure me that sand sharks can’t leap too high right?”

“No as far as I know but I think you should ask the locals.”

“Hmm, nope. I think I’ll rather stay ignorant on the subject for once.”

“Here, let me distract you from those damned sharks you dork.” And indeed, the kiss that Asami gave Kuvira proved to be quite successful in dispelling any thoughts of sand sharks or any other perils hidden beneath the desert sands.

Kuvira grinned against Asami’s mouth when they separated. “Well, that was very effective. So care to now tell me what was the thing that distracted you up there?”

Asami’s eyes glimmered. “I think I would just rather go through the details in private a little bit later” the engineer replied with a mischievous grin. And with that she simply brought their mouths together again against the glow of the setting sun.

The End


End file.
